The present invention relates to a process for modifying unsaturated compounds such as unsaturated rubbers by grafting a polyphenylene oxide thereon, the polyphenylene oxide having been synthesized using a catalyst comprising a primary or secondary amine and/or a manganese compound, and products obtained by said process.